Always, Forever
by shugarysweet
Summary: *AU* It's kind of hard to understand, so just read the prologue. Chapter One will be posted soon
1. Prologue

Title: Always, Forever  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.... so sad. I'd love to own Chad Michael Murray... aww, he's so cute! *And he's gonna be on the WB on the 26th!*  
Pairing: Trory.... honestly... would I write anything else?  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Well.... I don't want to give anything away. Read and find out!   
  
Prologue:  
  
Rory Hayden had grown up with the Elite. She belonged to the higheset of the elite within Chilton.... the Thrill Seekers. I stole that from someone... sorry! In it, was also her brother C.J *Chris Jr*, Tristan DuGrey, Austin Green, Tyler Hook, Damon Davenport, Tommy Jones, Summer Gemstyne, Dare Taylor, Danielle Georgivich, Mandi Lawrence, and Sophia Claire. They were the most envied of the school, and the most popular. Their leader was Rory Hayden. She was beautiful and wild, and would do anything for a thrill. The 12 of them had been bad since 1st grade, always doing things to have fun.   
  
Sophomore year, one of the pranks got out of hand, and Rory Hayden was shipped off to NC for Boarding School, one that was supposed to turn her into an angel of a child. But that just wasn't the case. One year later, Junior year, Hartford's bad girl was back, and badder is that a word? then ever.  
  
She came speeding into Chilton's parking lot in her Black 2002 Jaguar, blaring her music.   
  
Tristan DuGrey had to do a double take when the familiar Jaguar came screeching into Chilton. He almost fell over when she stepped out..... Rory Hayden, the bane of his existence, was back in all her glory....   
  
She had grown about and inch or so, and looked as if she lost a few pounds, making her already thin figure look fragile. Her hair had grown out, and looked more red then he remembered. She had her Chilton skirt rolled, her white button-up mostly unbuttoned, and her tie undone. She looked around and smirked when she saw Tristan DuGrey staring at her.   
  
Unphased, she made her way over to him.  
"Hey baby." She purred before throwing her arms around him.  
"Rory....." Tristan said, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist. 


	2. Chatper 1: What it means

Title: Always, Forever *Do you know how hard it is trying to come up with good titles? lol*  
Disclaimer: Stop making me feel poor for not owning anything!!  
Pairing: TRORY!! with others added in for my writing pleasure  
Rating: PG-13  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it! And I'm not sure if CMM is going back on GG, but his movie that he's been making "The Lone Ranger" is finally going to be on, on the 26th! I can't wait. And hopefully, he'll be back by the end of this season, or next season, to stir up some major Troryness!! :0)  
Summary: Former bad girl is back, raising havoc in the halls of Chilton as well as the streets of Hartford.  
  
Chapter One: What it is to be a Thrill Seeker  
  
Tristan practically hugged Rory so tightly that she couldn't breathe, but neither of them cared. They were just happy to be together again. Rory knew that Tristan had hooked up with other people, she had too. But neither of them did anything with anyone else. They made that promise to each other the day she left, and neither of them had broken.  
"Omy gosh! Rory!!" Danielle screamed behind them, causing the two to break apart. Rory turned around and instantly Tristan's arms were around her waist.  
"Hey Dani." Rory said, trying to seem as unphased as possible.  
"Loralei Leigh Hayden. Don't try playing the hearth-less card with me!" Danielle said, running up to her best friend for a hug.  
"I've missed you." The two girls said at the same time, smiling.  
  
By 2nd hour, the word had been spread that the ring leader of the baddest group in Chilton had returned. A few people know what that meant, while others were left confused. Among the confused, was Jess Mariano, one of the newest kids to attend Chilton.  
"Jess, my man. Have you heard? The Thrill Seekers leader is back." Josh Maverick said, sitting down next to Jess at lunch.  
"That's what I've been hearing..... why is it such a big deal though?" Jess asked, looking over at the table, "who's the girl? I though they didn't let anyone knew into their group." Jess said, again slightly confused.  
"I keep forgetting you're THAT new." Josh laughed, but told him the story anyway.  
"That... is not just any girl. That is Rory Hayden. C.J Hayden's baby sister, Tristan DuGrey's girl, and the leader of the alleged Thrill Seekers." Josh said.  
"The bad ass everyone always talking about is a chick?" Jess said, not believing him.  
"Oh yeah. But Rory's not just any chick. This girl is bad. Well, she used to be. She had the craziest ideas, got away with the kind of shit that would put someone else in jail if it weren't for their last names." Josh said.  
Jess was still confused, "How'd they get to be the thrill seekers?" he asked, opening his soda. Josh laughed... this was going to be a long 40 minutes.  
"There's been two generations of Thrill seekers. There were 22 in the first generation. That was 19-20 years ago. There were 11 girls, and 11 boys. They paired off, much like now. They all had one child. The Hayden's, had 2. And, that's our generation of thrill seekers. When Rory got sent off because of a prank last year, the group had been lost. They've never lost one of their own. Tristan and C.J. were probably the most lost. C.J. didn't know how to act without his little sister. They were close.... all the Hayden's are really. And Tristan.... god that boy was a wreck. Him and Rory had been together since the 8th grade. They really love each other. They'll be the first to get married.... probably straight out of Yale." Josh said, trying to explain what it meant to be a thrill seeker.  
  
Jess thought for a minute.... amazed really, how the first generation had been so close, that even their kids had taken their reign. He looked up at the new girl, and choked when he saw how beautiful she was. She smiled at him and turned back to Tristan DuGrey. `Now I really have a reason to hate that guy.' Jess thought, but turned back to Josh.  
  
"Why is it so important to the entire school then? That she's back, I mean." Jess asked.  
"Jess, my man. Can you be that dumb? With Rory back, that crew's going to be making trouble all over these halls." Josh laughed.  
"I haven't seen them pull any pranks and I've been here for almost a year." Jess said.  
"Yes, but Jess.... you're forgetting. Their girl is back, that means their game is back on. You can't do anything, unless you're all together. They make a complete unit again. They'll be having some fun." Josh explained, getting up.  
  
--Cut to Rory's table--  
Rory was sitting on Tristan's lap, talking to the crew.  
"So... what pranks have you guys pulled since I've been gone?" Rory asked curiously.  
"Actually.... none." Sophia said, looking at Rory.  
Rory started laughing, "You guys.... haven't.... pulled.... one.... prank?" she gasped between fits of laughter.  
"Now Rory, don't say you gave us that much credit." Austin said, sitting down next to Phia and slipping his arm around her waist.  
"Of course not. But I thought my brother and luscious boyfriend here would've wanted to do something for a little fun." Rory said, not realizing how much of a touchy subject that was with the group.  
"Yeah right Ror...." Tristan said quietly.  
"What?" Rory asked confused.  
"Don't act like you getting sent away didn't mean anything to us!! Do you know how hard it was on me? On all of us?!?!" Tristan screamed, making a scene in the cafeteria.  
"Tristan... I..." Rory said, quietly....   
"No, Rory, shut up! I love you. And I've been here, for a year, without you!! Do you realize how much hell I was going through without you?!?!" Tristan said, pulling Rory to him, his eyes softening.  
"I'm sorry baby. But I'm here now." Rory said, trying to comfort him.  
"But you weren't for a year." Summer said, speaking up.  
"How is that my fault?!" Rory said, trying to keep her temper in check.  
"Rory.... you wouldn't drop the prank. If you would've just let it go..." Dare said, looking at her with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry! Okay? I know it was stupid of me to go back to the vault. I didn't think I'd get caught." Rory said, her eyes changing a dangerous shade of blue.  
"We know, Ror.... we're sorry. We've just missed you so much. And now that you're back.... we're just so glad you're home." C.J. said, pulling his sister into a big hug.  
Rory smiled, and quickly changed the subject.  
"So..... who's in for a little prank?" Rory laughed, going back to her usual bad girl attitude, just wanting to have fun.  
  
A few tables over, Jess was silently watching Rory Hayden, when someone sat down next to him. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. It was Louise Grant.... his ex g/f. `Great....' Jess thought. 


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Your Heart Again

Title: Always, Forever  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Disclaimer: I own nothing..... *tear*  
Summary: Former bad girl is reunited with her crew, and they're catching up on old times, returning to their bad ways  
AN: Thanks again for all the reviews! If you want to see something happen here, let me know, and I'll try my best to write it in for you..... Now, I see that I've slightly confused you on the pairings for this story..... so I'll clear it up before I go on any further. Rory and Tristan will be together, Jess just got thrown in for bumpy roads ahead. But, still, Rory and Tristan will end up together.   
AN2:The last chapter was kind of another introduction.... letting you, the readers, know how they become Thrill Seekers, how they became thrill seekers, why Rory got sent away, how the group felt when she got sent away, how close they really were..... that kind of stuff. Loralei and other adults won't be in this story much, so since I don't feel like writing them in right now, let's just say that Loralei and Chris are in Europe. lol. Oh, and incase you're confused about the C.J. thing..... he is a year older then Rory, making him a senior, and the first born of Loralei and Chris. Okay? Oh, and I think I'm going to make Tristan a year older, too, so they've been together since SHE was in 8th. Okay? Well... on with the story! :0)  
  
Oh, this chapter is going to be based on my favorite couple.... Rory and Tristan. It's going to be short, and mushy, and not very important, but it'll be sweet, cute, and short.... so it might just be worth reading..... unless you're not a Trory fan and are just reading this in hope I throw Jess and Rory together a few times...... lol. Okay, so lets say that C.J. drove Rory's car, and Tristan took Rory home, so they're at the Hayden mansion, talking. Okay? Now... on with the story.... for real this time!   
  
Chapter 2: Finding Your Heart Again  
  
Rory had gone upstairs to change, while Tristan went to the downstairs bathroom. When they met back downstairs in the livingroom, they decided to watch "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Rory asked the maid to get them some sodas and popcorn, and then they settled on the couch, Rory sitting with her feet on the coffee table and Tristan's head in her lap. Rory was running her hands through Tristan's messy bed-hair, lost in the movie, when Tristan spoke.  
  
"Rory..... do you still love me?" Tristan asked silently, not turning to look at her. Rory almost choked at his question, not believing her ears.  
"Tris... how can you ask me that? You are the love of my life. I will never be able to look at another guy without thinking about how much better you are then him. I will always love you, and this year apart has shown me how much I need you....." Rory said, before asking the question that she was dreading the answer to, "do you still love me?"  
Tristan turned around to answer that. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, making the already dreamy blue even more breath taking. He sat up, and faced her, taking her hands in his.  
"Loralei Leigh Hayden...... you are the only girl for me. You're the only person that I can truly be me around, aside from C.J. When you got sent away, I was a wreck. I walked around like a zombie all day. The first time I've been truly happy all year, was this morning when I saw you step out of your car. I love you Rory, I'll never stop." Tristan said, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.  
  
Rory broke apart with tears in her eyes, "You're going away at the end of the year for college." she told him, sadly.  
"I'll wait a year." Tristan said, looking Rory in the eyes letting her know how serious her was.  
"They won't accept you if you take a year off, Tris." Rory said, forgetting their last names.  
"Rory, baby, you seem to be forgetting who I am. I'll have my grandfather pull some strings. I just don't want to go to college without you." Tristan said, pulling Rory onto his lap.   
"I love you." Rory and Tristan said at the same time. They kissed each other one more time, smiled, and turned back to the movie, falling asleep in each others arms.  
Well, that's chapter 2. If you didn't like it, sorry. I just needed some Trory fluff in my story! There will be lots more though in the future, don't worry. Next Chapter should be posted in 1 or 2 days. 


	4. Chapter 3: Planning a Plan

Title: Always, Forever  
Chapter: Three  
Summary: We're going to jump ahead a couple of weeks. Things are back to normal for the thrill seekers, back to their troubling ways with their leaders Tristan and Rory together again.   
AN: Tristan and Rory do have some classes together, so don't get confused about me saying they're in different grades, because they still are. Ok? Sorry if that confuses you. Let me know and I'll straighten it out for you.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
In 1st hour, Summer nudged Rory.  
"Hmm?" Rory asked, starring out the window.  
"That Jess kid is starring at you again." Summer said, pointing to him. Rory turned her head and smirked at him. She turned her gaze behind her where she heard a group of kids laughing. She wasn't surprised to find Tristan, Damon, and Tyler already getting in trouble. Rory let a laugh slip at their expressions and Mr. Hagerty turned around to give her a stern look.  
"Miss Hayden, I know you just got back 2 weeks ago, but please, be quiet. Those boys behavious must not be encouraged. Do you understand?" The teacher had said, looking down at her with dull brown eyes.  
Rory put on her game face that every Chiltonite had perfected. "I'm sorry Mr. Hagerty. It won't happen again." she added her trademark smirk, and rolled her eyes when he turned around.  
  
Tristan moved his desk closer to Rory's and leaned it to whisper in her ear.  
"He's starring again." he breahted huskily.  
"Oh.... who? That really cute blonde?" Rory asked eagerly, glancing around the room seriously.   
"I'm always starring at you baby. But I'm talking about him." Tristan said, glaring at Jess who had turned around once again, to stare at Rory.  
  
Rory had to laugh at Jess' expression as Tristan was glaring at him. He looked like he was about to die, and Tristan looked like he was going to be the killer.  
"Tris, babe. Don't worry about it. We have bigger things to worry about.... like our little prank on the wonderful teachers and students here at Chilton Prep." Rory said, in a very rich/snotty tone, one that she had established well over the years to please the teachers and parents of the elite.   
Tristan, playing his part, spoke up. "Rory, darling, we don't have time to play silly games. We need to worry about taking over businesses!" he said, doing a great imitation of Janlan DuGrey, his grandfather. Rory laughed, but spoke.  
"No, really. I was thinking..... we should you know how last year we had that car taken apart and built back together in the hallway?" Rory asked, all laughter gone.  
"Yeah...." Tristan asked, getting the idea that his girl had an idea forming in her brain.  
"Well..... I was thinking...." Rory said, telling him his story.  
  
When the bell rang, Rory and Summer walked off to Pyschics, while Tristan met C.J. outside to go to Business Law together.  
"C.J, Rory has got one hell of a plan if you think you're up for it." Tristan said, before taking his seat.  
"Really?" C.J. asked, wondering what his little sister was up to.  
"Yeah, she's going to tell everyone at lunch." Tristan said, then averted his eyes to the door when Jess Mariano walked in, Tristan glared.  
"Yo'DuGrey, what's wrong?" C.J. asked, then made an "oh..." sound when he saw Jess walk in.  
"He's what's wrong. Ever since Rory got back, he's been drooling all over her." Tristan said, angry that someone dared to drool so openly over Tristan DuGrey's girl.  
C.J. laughed, "Tristan, do you think Rory would go for a scrub like that?! Please! She loves you. You two will get married, our grandparents already have the whole thing planned."   
Tristan grinned, "I know.... but still. That Jess guy bugs me."  
"He bugs a lot of people.... want to have a talk with him?" C.J. suggested, walking over to Jess' desk. Tristan smirked, and made his way to Jess' desk also.  
  
C.J. sat down on Jess' desk, and spoke rather quietly, just loud enough for the two of them and Tristan to hear.  
"So... I hear you've been fitting to get with my sister..." C.J growled.  
Jess jumped a little, not knowing that they were there. "And if I am?" he asked, with a cocky smile.  
"If you are, you'll stop. She's DuGrey's girl, always have been, always will be. And see, that's my baby sis, and if I don't like you, she won't even look at you. Hell, she won't look at you now. So, do the smart thing, and stay away from my sister." C.J. said, promising there'd be trouble if he didn't stay away. Jess laughed.  
"Again.... if I don't?" Jess asked, once again.  
This time it was Tristan who spoke, "If you don't, you'll be dealing with me."   
This time, Jess stood up, sizing Tristan up, noticing for the first time that he was a good 6" taller then he was.  
"You don't want to fight me." Tristan growled lowly, but evenly.  
"Why not?" Jess asked, not backing down.  
"Because I'll kill you, you idiot." Tristan said, walking back to his seat on the other side of the room.  
"Stay away Jess, and we won't be having an problems." C.J. said, walking over to take his seat next to Tristan.  
  
Before lunch, Rory was at her locker by herself when she felt someone watching her. Her head snapped up and she came face to face with Jess Mariano.   
"If I heard correctly, my brother and Tristan warned you to stay away Mariano." Rory said, in her best snob voice.  
"I don't back down from what I want because of threats Miss Hayden." Jess said, lowly.  
"Oh yes.... but Jess, you've forgotten one thing.... I don't want you. So, you won't be winning this. Stay away.... or those 4 boys down at the end of the hall glaring at you, will beat you to bloody pulp. Trust me on that doll." Rory said, gave him her trademark wink, and strutted down the hallway to meet Tristan, C.J, Damon, and Austin.  
  
"What was that about?" Tristan asked, wrapping his arm around Rory's thin waist, leading her to the cafeteria.  
"I was just telling Mariano that when you two made threats, you didn't make them lightly. He thinks he can take you DuGrey." Rory said seriously, with laughter dancing in her eyes.   
"Does he not know I'd kill him?" Tristan asked, trying not laugh. Rory shrugged, and went and sat at the table.  
  
"Rory, darling. Is it true? You have a little prank for us?" Mandi asked, looking at her. Rory grinned her `we're going to have fun.' look, and leaned back into Tristan.  
"Mandi.... of course I do!" Rory said confidently, and smirked when the table quieted to hear her plan.  
"Okay.... last year, we had the car taken apart..... to piss off Mr. Maxton for giving us all detention for 2 weeks, right?" Rory asked. The 11 of them nodded.  
"Okay.... so I've been thinking...... Sunday night, we should hire some people to come and take EVERYTHING out of the classrooms, put everything in the football field, and in each of the classrooms we're in, we should have fake dead bodies, but make it look really real. None of us should go to school that Monday.... we could skip out and drive to New York for the day. Leave random notes about the killers and ransom...... if would be one of the best pranks this school has seen. And if we get busted....." Rory said  
"They won't have proof it was us." The 12 of them said together.  
"I like the plan Rory.... but who else would try and pull off a prank like that?" Dare asked.  
"Oh! I get it!! Frame Jess, right?" Sophia asked, finally catching on.  
"Oh and the blondie gets it!" Rory smirked, fake applauding her.   
  
All of them liked the idea, and the rest of their lunch hour was used for their plan.  
AN: Hey.... I know this chapter is weird, but I thought it was kind of unique! lol. If you don't like it, don't be too cruel, it took a while to write this! :0( Next chapter'll be posted soon. Later readers! 


End file.
